titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Star vs. The Forces of Evil
Star vs. the Forces of Evil is an American animated television series created by Daron Nefcy and developed by Jordana Arkin and Dave Wasson, which airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD.1 The first Disney XD series created by a woman, and the third overall for Disney Television Animation (following Pepper Ann and Doc McStuffins), it follows the adventures of Star Butterfly (voiced by Eden Sher), the young turbulent heir to the royal throne in the dimension of Mewni, who is sent to Earth so she can complete her education and learn to be a worthy princess, and Marco Diaz (Adam McArthur), a human teenager who becomes her roommate and best friend, as they live their daily lives, and go on adventures in other dimensions. Star vs. the Forces of Evil typically follows a format of two 11 minute-long independent "segments" per episode for the first three seasons. The fourth season has a few more half-hour episodes than prior seasons. Greenlit for Disney Channel in 2013, the first episode aired there on January 18, 2015 as a preview, then the series moved over to Disney XD on March 30, 2015, where its premiere on Disney XD became the most-watched animated series debut in the network's history. The fourth and final season premiered on March 10, 2019, in its return to Disney Channel. Plot Star Butterfly is a magical princess from the dimension of Mewni, and the heir to the royal throne of the Butterfly Kingdom. As per tradition, she is given the family heirloom wand on her 14th birthday. After she accidentally sets fire to the family castle, her parents King River and Queen Moon Butterfly decide that a safer option is to send her to Earth as a foreign exchange student, so she can continue her magic training there. She befriends Marco Diaz and lives with his family while attending Echo Creek Academy. Going in a series of misadventures using "dimensional scissors" that can open portals, Star and Marco must deal with everyday school life while protecting Star's wand from falling into the hands of Ludo, a villain from Mewni who commands a group of monsters. Besides also dealing with her ex-boyfriend Tom, in Season 3, Star goes up against more serious villains like Toffee and Meteora while uncovering the mystery behind her relative Queen Eclipsa. Main characters Princess Star Butterfly Princess Star Butterfly (voiced by Eden Sher)3 is a magical princess from the dimension of Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she is given the family heirloom - a magic wand - but after she causes a big accident, she is sent to the Earth dimension as a foreign exchange student. She then lives with the Diaz family.456 She enjoys exploring and being away from her parents and their pressure to make her into a perfect princess.7 Nefcy had originally designed Star as a fourth-grader obsessed with Sailor Moon and wanting to become a magical girl despite not having any powers. The design was initially just her with heart cheeks and the devil horns came later. By the time she pitched the idea to Disney she had made the character older, and an executive suggested she would have actual magical powers, leading to the current foreign exchange student concept. Nefcy says Star is very much like her, and that she has a lot of flaws and aspects of being a real girl.8 Star is Eden Sher's first voice acting role. Sher describes Star as Disney's first-ever kick-butt princess and identifies with her a lot: "She's always wrong. She's always messing up. But at the same time, this character has such a good heart. Star is fiercely loyal when it comes to her friends and never backs down from a fight. There's so much going on there. And that's what makes this character so much fun to voice."9 Disney sitcom actor Olivia Holt dressed up as Star during the live-action promotions of the series weeks before its Disney XD premiere.1011 Marco Diaz Marco Ubaldo Diaz (voiced by Adam McArthur) is Star's best human friend. Prior to meeting Star, he was known as a safe kid. He typically wears a red hoodie, having said that he owns a dozen of them.a He helps Star during their fights against the villains using mostly martial arts moves from training in a karate dojo.7 He's had a crush on classmate Jackie Lynn Thomas since kindergarten; in the season 2 episode "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", they start dating, but end their relationship in the season 3 episode "Sophomore Slump". In the season 1 episode "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses", he dresses up as a princess in order to retrieve Pony Head, but ends up starting a women's rights movement, of which he is known as Princess Marco Turdina. His success results in him getting regular royalty checks of 650 dollars, the cash being used as a running gag in multiple episodes in season 2. In the episode "Running with Scissors", Marco psychologically ages 16 years in Hekapoo's time-dilated dimension wherein two years pass for every minute on Earth. Subsequently, in the season 3 episode "Marco Jr.", it was confirmed that both Marco himself and his friends and family view him as being "26 to 35" years old. Nefcy originally conceived of Marco to be a child obsessed with Dragon Ball Z and karate. After Star's character was changed to be a foreign exchange student, she felt Marco's character needed to balance out Star's, so he became more of a straight man yet is still quirky. Some of Marco's character was based on Nefcy's husband (filmmaker Bobby Miller12). She likes that McArthur portrays him away from being nerdy or unlikeable and that Marco is smart and thoughtful.8 McArthur said that he felt really connected to the character, as he has a martial arts background, and when he was younger he had two best friends that were girls.1314 Ludo Ludo Avarius (voiced by Alan Tudyk) is a major avarian from Mewni with a round head and a beak and wears a cap made out of the upper part of a creature's skull. Due to his terrible childhood and need to prove his worth, kicking his entire family out of their home Castle Avarius,[episode needed] Ludo sought Star's wand so he can use its powers to take over the universe. He commands an army of monsters.7 As most of his minions are incompetent, he ends up hiring Toffee, but is later betrayed when Toffee takes over operations and kicks him out of Castle Avarius. At the end of season 1, the castle is destroyed and an upset Ludo is thrown into the void. In Season 2, after a while of soul searching in the wilderness, he acquires a new wand made of Toffee's severed arm gripping on a corrupted fragment of Star's original wand. His new minions in season 2 are primarily a giant spider and a giant eagle,15 whom he refers to as girls, as well as a group of rats and some monsters. He uses the wand with some moderate success on levitating, but he is eventually possessed by Toffee and used by the Lizard to take over Mewni during the events of the TV movie "Battle of Mewni", Toffee abandoning his unsuspecting host once he created his restored body. After playing a role in Toffee's demise, Ludo convinces Star to send him back into a void for more soul-searching. Supporting characters King River Butterfly River Butterfly (voiced by Tudyk)3 is King of Mewni and Star Butterfly's father. A member of the Johanson family, he married Moon and took her family name. The Johansons are portrayed as rough, Viking-like barbarians fond of the outdoors and fighting who allied with forces of Mewni in the war against the lizards lead by Toffee. River is of a stout, broad physique, sports a full beard and is fond of wearing no clothes other than a loin cloth made of leaves. Shown to be physically strong and a relatively bold, inspiring military leader. On the other hand, a very poor administrator when left in charge of Mewni in Queen Moon's absence. His surname is unknown, Butterfly being Queen Moon's last name. Queen Moon Butterfly Queen Moon Butterfly (voiced by Grey Griffin) rules the kingdom of Mewni, with River by her side. As a teenager, she succeeds the throne and leadership of the Magic High Commission when her mother was killed by Toffee during his attack on Mewni. She makes a deal with Eclipsa to learn dark magic, but realizing the price of using it is too high, she instead uses it to sever Toffee's finger. She can be overprotective of Star at times. She rules Mewni with a calm, steady, thoughtful hand, minding traditions and decorum. She is tall and stoic when administering the realm, notably much taller than her husband, King River. When Star and Mewni's safety are in jeopardy she dawns a battle dress and quite literally let's her hair down to do whatever is necessary to protect them. Moon is shown to be a resourceful and capable fighter in her own right, with powerful magical abilities, experienced horsemanship, keen senses and extensive knowledge of the geography and history of the whole of Mewnian realms. After battling the vengeful monster-Mewmian girl Meteora, she is taken to dimension from which all magic comes from and loses her memories. She is joined by Princess Star who, too, loses herself and the two play around with fountains of good magic that was tainted by Toffee. While, her daughter was sent back by the supreme ruler, Moon remains trapped. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz Rafael and Angie Diaz (voiced by Artt Butler and Nia Vardalos) are Marco's parents. They host Star while she is on Earth. Fully aware of Star's magical abilities and other dimensional origin, they are none-the-less casual about Star and Marco's various adventures through time and space, even enthusiastic at the prospect of their son being more adventurous and less of a "safe kid." They are very supportive and nurturing of Marco, with the whole Diaz family sharing enthusiasm for activities such as travel, hosting foreign students (having hosted a Swedish boy previous to Star), cooking and art. Their casual approach with Marco has led to them somewhat losing touch with their son, being wholly unaware of the 16 years he spent in Hekapoo's dimension until Star informs them and deciding to have another child, a boy they're naming Marco Jr., while Marco is living in Mewni. Principal Skeeves Skeeves (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the principal of Echo Creek Academy. He is very emotional and acts more like an immature student at the school, than the principal. He casually mocks Marco as the "safe kid", unhesitantly accepts Queen and King Butterfly's bribe to let Star attend the school, was inconsolable after Star destroyed the statue of the school's possum mascot (as was the rest of the school, much to Star's confusion) and is generally shown being concerned with anything but student's education. Ferguson and Alfonsosource Ferguson O'Durgusonp. 58 and Alfonso Dolittlep. 58 (voiced by Nate Torrence3 and Matt Chapman) are Marco's two friends at Echo Creek. Ferguson has orange hair and enjoys making belly faces. Alfonso has curly hair and wears glasses. They appear mostly in early episodes of season 1, and only appear in one season 2 episode as off-screen voices. In one of the episodes the two end up being merged as a centaur.GB Ludo's minions Ludo's minions are monsters that are mostly anthropomorphic mixes of animals and/or human appendages. Some of them are occasionally spotlighted in an episode. They include Beard Deer, Bearicorn, Big Chicken, Boo Fly, Lobster Claws, Man Arm, Spike Balls, and Three-Eyed Potato Baby. They serve Ludo in the first season prior to the destruction of their employer's Ludo's castle in the season 1 finale "Storm the Castle", replaced with rats in the 2nd season and revealed in the season 3 episode "Starfari" to have been living in the a monster village before later leaving Mewni in an exodus. Pony Head Pony Head (voiced by Jenny Slate)3 is a floating unicorn head who is Star's best friend from Mewni.16 She is described as sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous. She does not get along with Marco and is sometimes jealous of him when he interacts with Star.7 Nefcy said that Pony Head originated from an early story of Star where the latter was a fourth-grader and was discouraged during her attempts to recover a stolen bike; an image of Pony Head appeared and told Star not to give up.8 She is heir to the Pony Head kingdom and oldest of King Pony Head's 7 daughters. Though often aloof and self-indulgent, she is loyal to Star and willing to help in various causes. Jackie Lynn Thomas Jackie Lynn Thomas (voiced by Griffin) is a skateboarding classmate who has been Marco's crush since kindergarten.17 She and Marco start dating in the season 2 episode "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown", but ended their relationship in the season 3 episode "Sophomore Slump". Miss Skullnick Margaret Skullnickc (voiced by Dee Dee Rescher)3 is Star and Marco's homeroom and math teacher at Echo Creek Academy. She is accidentally turned into a green troll by Star in the episode "Match Maker" and then retains her form for the remainder of the series. Sensei The sensei (voiced by Nick Swardson) at a strip mall karate dojo that Marco attends. In season 2, it is revealed that Sensei is his actual first name, but in the guidebook he also goes by Brantley.GB He learned his karate from instructional videos, and attains his red belt with Marco in the season 2 episode "Red Belt". Jeremy Birnbaum Jeremy Birnbaum (voiced by Joshua Rush) is a bratty spoiled kid and Marco's rival whose parents sponsor Sensei's dojo. Oskar Greason Oskar Greason (voiced by Jon Heder) is an Echo Creek student who is Star Butterfly's crush in season 1. He is usually seen playing on a keytar or in his car where he also resides. Principal Skeeves distrusts him as he has a "record" when Star asked about him. Brittney Wong Brittney Wong (voiced by Minae Noji) is a spoiled rich student and head cheerleader who would often be annoyed by Star's antics. In the production Tumblr for the French magical girl show LoliRock, the character designer referred to Brittney as an example of the classic trope between characters with contrasting hair colors.18 Glossaryck Glossaryck (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor for seasons 1–3, Keith David for season 3 finale and season 4) is Star's magic guide. He lives inside the Butterfly family's Book of Spells, which was in Star's possession before it was stolen by Ludo and later burned during the events of the TV movie "Battle of Mewni". While he died as a result, Glossaryck is physically resurrected in "Rest in Pudding" and appeared to be amnesic with his intelligence currently that of a household pet. But in the season three finale, Glossaryck is revealed to still had his senses and has been trying to tell Star about Globgor for months before taking his leave. After Glossaryck leaves, Star asks Marco if his voice sounds different. Tom Tom LucitorGB (voiced by Rider Strong) is the hot-headed three-eyed demon crown prince of the Underworld, being part Mewman on his father's side, with anger issues. He is introduced in the first season as Star's ex-boyfriend, having hired a life coach to help him learn to control his temper despite expressing jealously towards Marco and making attempts to win back Star's love. He eventually ends up befriending Marco in the season 2 episode "Friendenemies", as both of them enjoy the pop music group Love Sentence. In season 3, though he finally moved on, Tom ends up rekindling his relationship with Star while still being friends with Marco even if he learn that he and Star have kissed each other during the events of "Booth Buddies" while helping the latter fend off Meteora in the season 3 finale.19 Toffee Toffee (voiced by Michael C. Hall20) is a Septarian, a race of humanoid lizards who possess regenerative abilities that make them essentially immortal,21 who has been an enemy to Star's family. Nefcy said that she and her staff "wanted Star to fight against somebody who is a greater evil", as Ludo was "super fun" but "not a scary villain".20 Years prior to meeting Ludo, Toffee led a Septarian army against Mewni before a confrontation with a teenage Moon Butterfly, whose mother he and his army murdered when she was attempting to sign a peace treaty, forced his army to fall back after using a dark spell designed to kill immortals that permanently severs his finger. After Star goes to Earth, Toffee convinces Ludo into hiring him as an efficiency expert in the "Fortune Cookies" episode. Toffee eventually uses his charisma to win over Ludo's minions into kicking Ludo out and serving him in the episode "Storm the Castle". He captures Marco and forces Star to destroy her wand. Although Toffee is consumed in the blast, his skeletal arm remains with a grip on half of Star's wand fragment.2223 In the season 2 episode "Ludo in the Wild", his arm and wand fragment are found by Ludo, who uses it as a wand. However, Toffee slowly manipulates Ludo and gradually possesses him. He takes over Mewni in the TV movie "The Battle for Mewni" where he forces Moon to return his severed finger to him, completely restoring his body in the process. But Toffee ends up being gravely wounded by Star before being apparently killed off by Ludo who knocked a pillar on him. Miss Heinous / Meteora Butterfly Meteora Butterfly (voiced by Jessica Walter) is the Mewman-Monster hybrid daughter of Eclipsa and Globgor, and the true heir to Mewni throne, having been replaced with a peasant girl named Festivia by the Magic High Commission and Eclipsa's ex-husband King Shastacan, as revealed in "Butterfly Trap". Raised by the robot headmistress Olga, who named her "Heinous" after hearing Shastacan's insult, Meteora forgot her identity while eventually taking over as headmistress of St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses with the support of her robot assistant Gemini (voiced by Bennett) and the Septarian bounty hunter Rasticore Chaosus Disastervaine (voiced by Chris Tergliafera).21 But she later is forced out of St Olga's when deposed by Star and Marco, bearing a grudge on them.d In season 3, starting off the events that reveal the High Magic Commission's actions in covering up her existence, Meteora accidentally stumbled upon her childhood home during the events of "Monster Bash" and regained her memories as a result. Meteora later forces her way back into St. Olga's in the events of "Skooled!", ripping Pony Head's horn off after learning the full truth of her heritage with aspirations of claiming her birthright as ruler of Mewni. Gradually transforming into a giant soul-sucking monster, Meteora is ultimately turned back into a baby by Eclipsa in the season three finale. Buff Frog Yvgeny Bulgolyubov (voiced by Fred Tatasciore), who goes by the name Buff Frog who speaks in a Russian accent in a green tunic who first appeared as Ludo's spy and right hand before he was replaced by Toffee and allies with Star in the season 1 finale in "Storm the Castle". Buff Frog later settles down in Mewni during the second season while starting a family with his children, while befriending Star and Marco, who help him babysit. He later supports Star and Queen Moon’s escapades in "The Battle for Mewni" television film. While Star later named him Royal Monster Examiner in the third-season episode "Starfari" to help better Mewman/monster relations, Buff Frog decides to lead the monsters in an mass exodus in the later episode "Is Another Mystery" to prevent further discrimination against them. Janna Janna Ordoniap. 58 (voiced by Abby Elliott) is a mysterious student who hangs out with Star and Marco, having a larger role in season 2. She has black hair and brown eyes and typically wears an olive green shirt and turquoise jacket, yellow skirt, and an olive green beanie hat. She flirts with Marco and breaks into his locker and knows all sorts of his personal information. She enjoys occult stuff such as séances; Star notes that she had once dated a talking skeleton. She frequents Marco's house where she eats their food.GB Magic High Commission A group of powerful magical beings who act as guardians of magic in the universe. In addition to Queen Moon and Glossaryck, the council members are: * Hekapoo, The Scissors Enforcer (voiced by Zosia Mamet) - A horned humanoid with spiky arms who forges the dimensional scissors. * Omnitraxus Prime, Master of space-time (voiced by Carl Weathers) - A skull-headed galaxy-themed creature and manipulator of space and time who is one of the founders of the Magic High Commission. * Lekmet, High Chancellor (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A goat-headed demon and founder of the Magic High Commission who speaks in goat language and was created by Glossaryck. He later dies exerting his energies to heal the rest of the Magic High Council during their fight with Toffee. * Rhombulus (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A diamond-headed creature with sentient snake-headed arms who serves as the Magic High Commission's enforcer. Mina Loveberry Mina Loveberry (Voiced by Amy Sedaris) is a Mewman warrior first introduced in the episode "Starstruck". She is a renowned protector of Mewni that at one point went mental before meeting Star on Earth, and despite the havoc she causes, Star aspires to learn her warrior ways until she attempts to conquer Earth appalled by the democracy of the USA. She has since been a prominent character that tried to kill Miss Heinous when she learned of her true heritage in the episode "Monster Bash", and later lost to her in "Divide" when she was growing in power. Eclipsa Butterfly Eclipsa Butterfly (voiced by Esmé Bianco) was a former queen of Mewni and the once assumed ancestor of Star and Moon Butterfly before their true lineage was revealed. For use of "dark magic" and eloping with a monster, Globgor[episode needed], Eclipsa was imprisoned by the Magic High Council within a crystal "before she could do anything" while replacing her child with a peasant girl, Festivia, who is the real ancestor of Star's bloodline. When the kingdom was attacked by Toffee, a teenage Moon made a deal with Eclipsa to learn a forbidden spell capable of killing him in exchange for her freedom. However, Moon used the spell to sever Toffee's finger instead. When Toffee is apparently killed in "The Battle for Mewni", Eclipsa is freed from her crystal prison after 300 years. At Star's behest after she arrived to Mewni, Eclipsa is placed under house arrest in the castle to await a fair trial.24 When the trial occurs in "Butterfly Trap", Eclipsa helped Star and Moon in forcing the Magic High Commission to admit their actions against her. Despite Eclipsa's attempts to reach her long-lost daughter in "Tough Love", unintentionally causing Queen Moon to go missing and losing Princess Star's trust, she ultimately uses her magic to turn Meteora back into a baby in "Conquer". She then leaves for the monster temple, finding Globgor still in his crystal prison to live with him and their reborn daughter. Globgor Globgor is Eclipsa's monster husband and the father of Meteora, who was crystallized around the same time as Eclipsa. Throughout Season 3, a resurrected Glossaryck constantly says his name trying to warn everyone about him and finally stopped and told everyone straight after Meteora was defeated, as the Season 3 Finale ends with Eclipsa reuniting with his crystallized body after Star returns her wand to her and regressing Meteora back into a baby. In Season 4, Eclipsa tries whatever she can to free her, even stealing Rhombulus' body to do it, and it's even revealed that his army ravaged the Spiderbite Kingdom Village and ate Eclipsa's ex-husband King Shastacan. In the fourth and final season, he is to have speaking roles as a recurring character. Avarius Family Lord Brudo (voiced by John DiMaggio) and Lady Avarius (voiced by Tress MacNeille) are Ludo's parents and the former inhabitants of Castle Avarius. Though it is stated they have dozens (upwards of 50 by Ludo's account) of offspring the only child, other than Ludo, seen in the series is Ludo's younger brother, Dennis (voiced by Atticus Shaffer). They lived in Castle Avarius until Ludo occupied it with his minions while they were on vacation, afterward relegated to a run down house in the Forest of Certain Death. They are a very dysfunctional family, with Ludo recounting several incidents of emotional abuse and Brudo expressing no regret for "being hard" on Ludo as a child, calling him a "runt." Brudo is gruff, lazy, rude and dismissive of Lady Avarius' attempts at some semblance of noble dignity in their exile. Lady Avarius is frenetic, with rapid shifts in mood and attention, but is equally angry at Ludo. She notably has a black eye swollen shut when she first appears in the show, though no explanation is given. Dennis, contrary to his parents, shows warmth and concern for others, especially Ludo. He assists Queen Moon in finding Ludo after confiding in her about his brother's slipping sanity. All members of the Avarius family are humanoid with bird-like features, round heads and beaks. They are very tall except for Ludo. Dennis is capable of flying and even carried Queen Moon to and from Ludo's hideout. Ludo has no contact with his family but expresses fondness when Dennis is specifically mentioned. The trauma from Ludo's childhood comes out when he fashions dolls in the likeness of his parents. After imagining them saying loving, supportive things for a while the charicatures revert to memory and he compulsively puppets the abusive, denigrating personalities his parents actually had. Category:Acquired Series